The Last Viking---A Three Part Saga
by angie9281
Summary: When a surprise from Pam leads Eric to be reunited with faces from his past, it seems to be one of the best gifts that he could ever have gotten. But when ulterior motives are revealed, it is not only Eric that is in danger but the rest of the family that he has been willing to risk his own life to protect. Can Pam and the rest of the family save him from the nefarious scheme?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-I wanted to redo the first part of this story as I thought I could do better…thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter 1**

"So…what exactly is this big surprise you have planned? You know I am not exactly a big fan of those." Eric asked Pam for the millionth time as they sat on the plane, as the rest of their family sat nearby. Willa, Nora, Tara, Godric and Sookie were playing a game of scrabble and trying not to listen in on the conversation so close, as they were all in on the surprised Pam had planned. It was a unique one, to be sure and even Sookie was take aback when she had heard it. They were not just going to Minneapolis for this mystery gift, but also for a vampire trade show in which Pam had hoped to spend a pretty penny on things for the bar, as well as on herself. There was not only to be things for vampire businesses and the like to buy, but there was to be clothing, jewelry, and the best way Pam could describe it to the others was it being a kind of flea market atmosphere, not that she was one for such things.

And wanting to include the rest of the family on the gist in store for her beloved maker, Pam had asked the rest of their family to come. It was the dead of winter and though he would never admit it, Sookie had seen the glimmer of excitement in Eric's eyes at the thought of seeing snow. "Maybe we can build snowmen?" she had asked teasingly. "Or snow-Vikings? Or have a snowball fight?" in response, he had given her a stern look but knew she had tempted him. This was three days ago, when Pam had sprung the trip on them all and she would tell no one what she had up her sleeves.

Back in the present, Sookie was beating everyone at Scrabble, save for Godric. "You have two thousand years of knowledge over me, of course he would end up winning." Sookie feigned a pout as the others replaced their pieces in the box, not wanting to get a final point total. Not that any of them were unintelligent but it had simply been as Sookie had said. Godric had been around longer and had amassed much more knowledge than them, including vocabulary.

"I Haven't enjoyed a board game in decades. Perhaps later at the hotel, we can all play?" Godric looked straight at Pam and Eric, still in a impasse with Pam adamantly refusing to reveal her secret surprise. With a frustrated sigh from the Viking, Pam knew she had worn him down.

"This had better be worth it." Eric said with a amused smile. "You are so damn stubborn."

"It clearly runs in the family." interjected Sookie as she approached and sat beside her husband. "You knew what you were getting into when you made her and when you married me…..and I am certain you knew something of the rest when they came into the family." Sookie giggled as she waved her hand at Nora, Willa and Tara. "Perhaps you like stubborn women more than you would admit?"

"I admit nothing, and that included my enjoyment of a winter climate." he replied as the plane began its decent. "Pamela, if this surprise is not worth it, I will not let you hear the end of it."

Pam knew it was an empty threat. "Whatever."

 **Chapter 2**

The Hotel Moondust was a vampire only hotel and as such, the rooms were all light tight and the designs of the suites were familiar. Sookie would come to learn that this hotel was a branch of the Dallas located Hotel Carmilla. That all the vamp hotels were owned by one corporation but that they mostly had differing names. So there was a air of familiarity about these surroundings that made Sookie feel a bit better about being so far from home. It was nice having the whole family together , as odd, as powerful and as legendary as their bloodline was. It was that sudden realization that made her really appreciate where she was in life all the more. "So. We unpack and then do some shopping. Then at midnight, I will reveal the surprise to you. In the meantime, try to be patient." Pam directed the others to their rooms. She had even gone so far as the rent out the whole wing as to give them privacy. Pam and Tara took one suite, Willa and Nora a second, Godric had preferred to have his own lodgings and then Sookie and Eric would have their own room.

As they scattered to their rooms that were side by side, Sookie and Eric entered theirs using a keycard. Stepping into the room, Sookie felt like déjà vu had taken hold, the suite was exactly like the one in Dallas. Save for some color differences, instead of the grays and blacks, there was a sky blue and butter yellow scheme to it, giving the room a kind of daytime appearance. As she unpacked her single, but large suitcase, Eric noticed she had packed winter gloves and a hat.

"We are only here for a couple days….and we hadn't planned on doing much outside…." he commented as he took in the smirk crossing her face.

"Before we go home, I will have beaten you in a snowball fight. I have never had the chance to be out in the snow, living in Bon Temps makes such a thing a little hard. I mean, Jason once scraped some of the ice in the freezer and threw it at me…but that's it for me. I want to play in the snow. Are you gonna tell me you never did when you were little?"

"I was never….little….." he replied with a cocky grin, which soon faded. "But when I was young, I did….enjoy the snow and ice. And a good hunt with a few fellows who eventually served under my command." as he spoke, he took on a wistfulness. "I wound up being the last one." he muttered to himself.

"What do you mean?" Sookie took his hands as he led her to the couch that was set before a fireplace that, with the push of a button, roared to life.

"I am the last Viking. I never really gave it much thought before….I mean things got insane for me after Godric made me and with all the bloodshed, all the history I have lived through, it never really hit me until now. There will never be any more of my people. It's…..humbling." he said this last name as if it tasted something foul.

Sookie ached for him, never thinking herself that it was true, that he was the last of his clan, or whatever he had been a part of. A prince that had come upon his parents being murdered by wolves, even his baby sister. "Well, at least you have all of us with you. I mean, I know nothing cam make up for losing part of your heritage, your past. But you have gained a lot over the years too."

He nodded as he met her gaze. "It's never been easy, but I do feel like that hole is filled….mostly. But you're right, I can't regain that which is lost in time. And if you behave, I promise for some time in the snow, though it may not be what you had in mind.' he arched a eyebrow mischievously and she laughed, slapping him on the chest.

"You are something else." she said shaking her head. Looking at the clock on the wall, she shot up. "Pam said we have a hour before we head to the show….."

"Then perhaps, " he said, scooping her up in his arms. "we had better check the bed and make certain it is adequate for us, shall we?"

She giggled as he sped them into the cushy bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

 **Chapter 3**

They had met in the atrium of the hotel at 8 that evening, after a brief room service Pam had arranged for Sookie. The hotel did offer a few rooms for humans and so had a limited human menu and so after getting Sookie fed with a salad, bread and a slice of apple pie, they entered the large hall that housed the trade show. Splintering off from the others, Sookie and Eric wandered the aisles of booths, eyes constantly doing a double take on the famous Viking. After his involvement with New Blood, coupled with the surge in business at Fangtasia, he had certainly become famous and as such, Sookie would often remind him fearfully, a target. He had told her he wasn't afraid, that after all they had gone through over the years, he had come to almost embrace the attacks that would likely happen in the future. "Living in fear is no way to live" he had once told her. Still, Sookie hated that he had become as famous as he had. Though she also knew he was also greatly feared too. And being attached to Eric, Sookie and the rest of the family had gained some fame of their own.

Stopping at a booth that had pewter jewelry and artwork on display, Sookie dragged a less then enthusiastic Eric closer to peruse the wares. The sales vamp, a woman appearing no older than her twenties but was likely far older than that, greeted them with a smile. Then her face paled, if that were possible, as she realized who she was waiting on. "Oh….please…..it's a honor to meet you. And I insist, your wife can take whatever she wants. No charge. After all, you are the one that helped obliterate Hep-v, aren't you?" the girl asked Eric.

He nodded stiffly and Sookie spoke up. "Neither of us want special treatment and will pay you should we see anything we like. Its only fair. Vamps have to make a living too."

The vamp smiled. "My name is Kara. And yes, we do have to make a living and I have made a damn good one with my pewter carvings and jewelry. Carved from my memories of the past. I have been well traveled and it's nice not to look a day over 400. Though my age isn't anything compared to his, now is it? Oh, god! I didn't mean it to come out like that, when I get nervous, I get blabbering and I-"

Coming slightly out of his thoughts, Eric managed to smile at Kara. "Think nothing of it. I personally don't feel a day over two hundred." his eyes caught a leather think with a little sword pendant attached, fingering the cold metal, Sookie watched him as he went back to his past in his mind.. She couldn't read his thoughts, but knew that was where they were going. "I'll take that for him."

"Actually, there is a match to that." Kara went to the other side of her booth and from a rack in which more pendants hung, she produced what looked like a shield. "A his and hers kind of thing and it may seem corny, but, well, I am guilty of being corny. I can engrave a little something into it of you want. As you can see, the pendants are inspired by Vikings-you, specifically after that you did to help save our kind." Kara looked up at Eric who was unsure of what to say. "Do you two wish me to engrave anything on these? Not much room but…."

"Yes." Eric interrupted. He leaned over and whispered softly into her ear and with the bustling crowds all around, even Sookie's enhanced hearing couldn't catch what he said. And so she too, whispered into the woman's ear, unsure of he could hear. Most likely, yes, considering his strength but she didn't care. Stepping to a table in the rear of her booth, Kara set to work personalizing the jewelry as Sookie stared at the crystals set into some of the pendants and the pewter sculptures. There was a awkward silence that was between them before she spoke.

"I know this place isn't your favorite, but knowing Pam, the surprise has just got to be worth the wait. Though I like seeing you flustered by her. I should have taken a picture of you."

"I had her with me for a hundred years and should have known her secret wouldn't be revealed. And on the off chance this surprise is a bust….at leas the trip has not been. I…enjoy having our family here. are you certain that brother of yours wouldn't want to be turned? Then he truly would be family and I know he is just itching for another pleasant dream about me." Eric said with a sly grin. Jason had told Sookie about a dream he had had about the Viking after Eric had healed him once. Sookie reckoned that that was a image she would not soon get out of her mind.

"He's perfectly happy as he is, thank you very much." Sookie as going to say something else but Kara returned with the necklaces. The shield, for Sookie, simply read. "Until the end of time, I am yours."

"It was all I could think of that wouldn't require a full size pendant to write on." he shrugged as Kara handed him his pendant, the sword shaped one. His read simply "Family."

"I wanted to just put one word on it that meant the world to you and I know that this is what you value most, regardless of the wealth you possess. It's simple, I know but…."

He fingered the pendant and hung the thong around his neck. "It is perfect." he nodded his approval. "Thank you."

Sookie pulled out a wad of cash-cash earned from many shifts at Bellefleur's, not from Eric. She had no designs on being a kept woman and so paid for their pendants with her hard earned cash. Together, they strolled the rest of the booths, sampling new designer bloods-which Eric has said none held a candle to New Blood, which was saying something since he hated synthetic blood-, Sookie trying on some dresses and Eric perusing some replica weapons he thought would look good at Fangtasia. And then, it was time.

 **Chapter 4**

A few minutes before midnight, the family reunited in the hotel atrium again, Pam ordering some bellboys to deliver the many, many bags of her and the others' purchases to their rooms. Having told Eric boldly what she had spent, the Viking could only roll his eyes, though he was admiring the daggers that Godric had bought to decorate his home back in Louisiana.

"Let's head down this way." Pam instructed as they followed her to a quiet hallway that was cordoned off by a velvet rope. "I made sure this area would remain private and anyone that should come down here will regret it."

"I would bet they would." agreed Nora.

They reached a door that led into a ballroom. "Tell me it's not a dance. I hated dances in my dad's mansion when he had those political parties and….well, I don't dance." Willa said nervously.

"I ain't a dancer either." Tara replied.

Pam said nothing but pushed the door open and let the others through. There was but one round table in the room, covered with goblets of what could only be blood. And there, seated at the table and in deep conversation, three heavily bearded men sat, all dressed in the leather armor of…..the Vikings. They looked up from their blood and met the gaze of the one they had been itching to meet for the first time in a thousand years. "Look, everyone, Eric's speechless. That's rare." Pam said to the others at her side who were almost as transfixed as he was.

"Ebbe….Mattias….Ailnar? It can not be you…..the last time I saw you three was-'

"In that battle in which you were gravelly injured. And so were we. There was death all around and we came to hear of your new life. After we met the same fate, by one not nearly as strong as he was." the blondest of the Vikings, Ebbe, nodded at Godric. "The one that turned us, we came to learn, was the very one who led the attack on your family."

"We have waited a long time, not knowing if we should reveal ourselves. We have learned a great deal about you over the years and when we heard of Pam, we got in touch with her, telling her our story. That we once fought side by side with you. I sense she still has her doubts…..tell her, Eric, do you know us?"

Eric looked the three men up and down, appraisingly, for several minutes. "Pamela, it couldn't possible be anyone else. I know their scents. Even today, I know them. But why dress like-"

"We have always prided ourselves for being what we were-are. Vikings. We have lived here in Minneapolis now for decades, forging ourselves a life and some wealth. But all under the cover of night, doing what we must to survive. And now, we have finally reunited with our friend…our family. Though we are not related, we are certainly connected by our past. The battles we fought in together…come out with us tonight. Just us men. We can reminisce and reconnect." Ailnar said, his shoulder length dirty blonde hair shining subtly in the light of the lamps overhead.

Mattias nodded in agreement. "Your family has certainly grown. I mean, we have heard things about it but that you came to marry? You? And a faerie, no less." he and the other two Vikings came up to Sookie and kissed her on the hand one at a time. "It is a treat to see the one woman who could get him to settle down, to be tamed."

"Oh, he is far from being tamed." Sookie replied pointedly. "But he has made me happy and I hope he can say the same about me." she turned to look at him and he nodded.

"the icing on the proverbial cake that is my family." Eric said as he took her hand and gestured to his bloodline surrounding him. "Life has turned out….better than I could have dreamed."

The three nodded approvingly. "So what do you say, come out with us tonight? Reminisce? We know you are only in town a few days but-"

"I no longer pillage and if you think I will return to the old style of dress….." Eric gestured to his leather jacket, black pants and boots. "I have taken to wearing a new style of armor."

The three laughed. "No worries. But if we are to go out, there is only 6 hours till dawn. We can give you a tour so you, in turn can show the rest of the family tomorrow." Ailmar suggested.

Sookie felt a pang of worry overcome her. These men, they clearly knew Eric and he them and surely, Pam wouldn't do anything that would endanger him. That they were turned by Russell Edgington, however…

"If you are worried about is, rest assured, we tried to find Edgington and kill him but he was too fast and strong for us. The only thing he did for us was to turn us and then abandoned us. He turned us for the fun of it. At least you, Eric, had a maker who cared about you. We were pleased to hear also that you were the one to end Edgington. Poetic justice." Mattias said with a proud smile.

He looked at his family, as of asking for their permission to go. "I will be fine. I will return before dawn and if something happens, our bond will alert Sookie to it." Eric looked at Sookie, sounding reasonable, rational. "But I knew these men since we were children. Since we played in the snow….they are good men."

Sookie nodded and as he hugged her tightly, she pulled herself back in order to look up at him. "Please be careful. I am happy for you but I always worry."

"And I would worry for you if you were not with our kin." he replied as he headed to the window with the other three. "Enjoy the hotel and try to behave. Pam." Eric said before they all leapt out the open window, flying into the night.

"What a surprise that was,." Nora said. "To think there were any Vikings left….."

"Those four," Pam said. "are the last in existence and only one of them I give a damn about. I just hope I don't come to regret this"

"It was the greatest gift you could have given him." Godric said, patting her shoulder. "He has needed something like this for a long time. He loves us all unconditionally but to have a piece of his past, his human life brought back to him….it is priceless. You went above and beyond."

"I hope so." Pam muttered

 **Chapter 5**

They settled in a tree in a park, hidden only by the dark and the thick branches. Quietly, they waited for the group of drunk teens to get closer. "Like old times, eh?" Ebbe has remarked as they took their positions for their hunt. "Except this time, its human hunting and not deer hunting."

He nodded and strangely at ease being with men that he hadn't seen in a thousand years. They had vowed they only ever drank from their victims, that after a quick healing and a glamour, none of their victims were left in any distress. "Vikings always have honor." Ailnar had said with a serious look on his face. And then, it was time. The four dropped from the tree and surrounded the group of six teens, the oldest being no more than 17. It happened in a blur, a bloody, blur. And true to their words, the four Vikings healed and glamoured the six teens and sent them off on their way, all four Viking feeling quite exhilarated and ready for more. They remained in the park for more victims and as they talked about the old days, the good times of drunken flings with some of the women of their village, it made Eric feel all the more at home again.

It was a couple hours later when he had decided that he had had enough for the evening. "It has certainly been…fun. But I don't want to keep the family waiting. A worrying Sookie is an unhappy Sookie and a worried Pam is a pissed off Pam. One would be a fool to want to risk either of those."

He made to take to the skies but heard a commotion of voices and felt the familiar sting of silver pressing against him, yet there was something else in that pain, something unpleasant and unfamiliar and it was taking a faster toll on him than any other encounter with silver he had had in his life. And it was after a few moments of this pain that he blacked out, his last vision flashing in his mind was a distraught Sookie back in the hotel.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Part Two

_**Author's Note**_ _-I only intended this to be a two part story but found myself writing more than I planned, though I hope you like it and I hope to have the third and final part up soon. Thank you so much for reading and please leave reviews!_

The Last Viking Part Two

 **Chapter 1**

He awoke to nothing, the silence almost deafening in a bizarre kind of way. A chill was in the air, no doubt helped by the winter. Having come to Minneapolis partially to see what the vampire trade show had to offer, he had been surprised by Pam with the introduction of three of his men from his Viking days. They had, of course, been turned as they was still the same in appearance as they had a millennia ago. And for several hours, he and the trip had spend some time reminiscing, hunting and the like. Until something had attacked him, crippled him and incapacitated him. Now, he found himself in a coffin lined with silver with silver bindings on his wrists and ankles. Finally, the lid opened and in the soft light overhead,

Ebbe, Mattias and Ailnar were peering down at him, faces unreadable. "We had to do this old friend, we didn't want to harm you but you are formidable and have been a vampire longer than we. Ailnar said, stroking his thick cark beard as the others paced like animals.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eric demanded, trying to sound forceful, though the effects of the silver made it tough/, even for one such as him.

"You've changed. you….we had heard tales of your brutality, your fierceness and when we heard of what you had become, what Pam showed us? We were distressed. We are Vikings, not soft, weak family type men. Perhaps we would have had families as humans but that time is long gone. The world is at our feet with all we can take for our own. But we need a fourth. To lead us and it could only ever be you. I tried to take the mantle the past centuries but….it's not good enough. You were made by one of the most powerful vamps ever and yet even Godric turned soft." Ebbe said shaking his head. "We plan to fix you."

"Fix me? Oh, I don't think neutering is something I am interested in but thank you." Eric spat with a signature smirk.

"Fix you in another way, we mean. give you back some of your lost dignity. Getting mixed up with a freakish faerie-human turned faerie vamp….a waste." Ebbe said. "No, we are going to ensure that you rejoin your true family. That you get your priorities in line. That there will no longer be any fear of you becoming some television pitchman for a blood that tastes like the worst beer back in our old lives. Worse than that, actually. No, we are going to get the real you back and together, we can pillage like we used to and get women worthy of us."

Struggling against the silver, Eric was concerned firstly for his family back at the hotel. "They will come for me…..she can sense me and I her. No doubt she will come ready to blast her light at all of you and you'll wish you stayed back in Europe."

"If they come after us we will take great joy in taking care of them all. You never knew our maker but he was older than Godric….or perhaps you did know….Russell Edgington?"

If it was possible for Eric to be speechless, this was the closest he had ever come. "He was a butcher who killed my family….the same people you served under."

"We knew nothing of that until much later but he was a excellent teacher." Ailnar replied with a nostalgic look on his bearded face. "What we have tonight here, what will break you is something you are familiar with. We know how you love magic and its influence it has had on your life. We heard about the witches controlling you and what not. But we don't plan to enslave you, but rather, open your mind to see things the right way." Ebbe said as he pulled something out of a box on a single table across the room. It looked little more than a simple rod, forged of silver with a leather wrapped end to protect the hand of the one wielding it from being burned. It was about a foot and a half long and etched with ancient looking runes.

"A stick? Oh, I'm sorry, a silver stick? You thing that's going to make me see "reason?" Eric had to laugh, amused by the three, who looked less than amused.

"Yes, actually. This may look little more than a night stick to you but the power we gathered into it…..well, lets just say, it will help you expend your mind….to see reason and as stubborn as you may be, no one, from what we were told by the woman who enchanted this, has ever fought against the magic within. Ever. Let's see how long you can hold out before you finally embrace your true self you lost since the day you met that….barmaid." and he pressed the rounded tip of the rod to the chest of Eric, who swore in his native tongue, never before having felt such pain. Though he sensed it was laced with something worse, a darkness that he knew was a threat to him and those he held dear. He hoped the others could get here soon before it was too late. Trouble was, he knew how his fellow Vikings' minds worked. They no doubt had traps in waiting for the inevitable intrusion of the other vamps and Sookie.

 **Chapter 2**

They had all gathered in Sookie's room to play a game of Trivial Pursuit. Godric, of course was winning handily as he had a wealth of knowledge gathered during his long time in existence. He grinned as he placed the last slice in his playing piece, sealing his victory.

"You won all four games." Nora pouted with a slightly amused gleam in her eyes. "How can anyone beat you at anything. I have yet to find a game that anyone can challenge you at."

"Well, I have heard about a game called….chutes and ladders. Never played that, perhaps we could play sometime?"

"It's a child's game!" Nora said, rolling her eyes with a big grin on her face. Seeing the twinkle in his eyes she and the others, even Pam, laughed. But then Sookie shuddered and shot to her feet from the table they were gathered around.

"Sook, what is it?" Tara asked, looking at her best friend with concern.

""Yeah, you look pale and like you've seen a ghost. A look totally unbecoming to you, I may add." Pam added.

"It's Eric…..there's trouble….I never should have let him go. I feel….fear." she added slowly. "It must be really bad it he is afraid."

Pam shot to her feet and looked haunted herself. "It's my fault….I did all the research I could and these barbarians…..they've done something to him."

"We don't know for certain it is the Vikings." Godric reasoned.

"As usual, you try to see the good in others. But I am telling ya, it could only be those guys. All are almost as strong as he and as dangerous…..this is all my fault. See what happens when I try to be nice, to do nice things for others? Maybe I should go back to being a pure bitch and not care about anyone or anything. When I care, that's when things go wrong." Pam turned her back to the others so they couldn't see her tears but she was unable to keep herself from trembling. All her good intentions had gone to hell. And it was squarely on her. Stiffening her back, she wheeled around, no caring any longer who saw the red streaks down her pale face. "We are going to go after him and bring him home. Y'all are with me, I don't think I have to ask, do I?"

"Of course not and though I have come to not be the violent vampire I once was, my family is threatened and as such, they will be sorry of they don't relent on whatever their plans are." Godric said with a steely eyed glance around the rest of his kin. "Sookie, since you can sense him through the bond better than us, what with our bonds to him severed for the most part…..would you be willing to take the lead on the hunt?"

"With pleasure." Sookie seethed. "Figures something would go wrong….things are never dull with us, are they?" she added with a sarcastic amusement in her voice.

"Those fools think they can outwit all of us." Nora interjected as she clenched her fists. "After all we have been through together and apart….now as one family we will triumph over those hairy brutes."

"That British accent of yours makes everything that comes out of your mouth sound so refined." mused Willa. "I hate my southern accent cause it reminds me of daddy…..I guess I still love him but I don't miss him all that much."

"Well who in their right mind would, after what he tried to do to us?" Pam rolled her eyes. "We need to focus and get moving. We've only a few hours before dawn and Sookie is the only one of us that can be out past that."

"And we ain't sending her out on her own against three vamps that are stronger…not that you're weak, Sook." Tara said quickly, not wanting to say anything to further agitate her friend..

"Four hours…..we have four hours in which to at least find him and get him somewhere safe before the sun rises….even with the bracelet he has, I am not taking anything to chance." Sookie said and nothing else needed to be said as the family banded together once more in search of their missing piece.

 **Chapter 3**

Having bound him by the wrists and going so far as to dress them in leather Viking armor, the three Vikings had enjoyed taking turns using the dark magic infused instrument to try to break him, to finally get him to be "enlightened," as they kept saying.

"Dawn fast approaches, yet he still fights the influence." Ebbe frowned as he and his cohorts saw down at a table to partake in a victim Mattias had procured. Tossing the body aside as if nothing but garbage, he ignored the blood on his face and picked the rod back up, looking up at their work in progress. "He looks the part but yet refuses to join up with his true family. He was stubborn in life but it seems in his after life, he has only become more so."

"I am a superior warrior in more ways than one." a weary looking Eric said as he hung from the silver shackles, his feet a foot off the ground. "And this," he nodded up a the chains holding him up. "this was the best torture you could come up with?" he laughed, until Ebbe jabbed at him with the enchanted rod as Ailmar looked to be getting impatient. Grabbing the rod from his friend, he poked it as hard as he possible could into the flesh of their prisoner. Clenching his jaw, Eric was not about to give in to the pain coursing through him, the power of the magic trying to pull him to their whims. He was not going to give up and to the surprise of the three below, he managed to yank hard on the chains he hung on from the ceiling, causing him to fall the short distance to the ground.

"Impossible….no one should have been able to-"

"I am not everyone." Eric said as he used the chains on his wrists as weapons, striking them hard, ignoring the pain they still caused, being made of silver. Seeing the door across the room, the means to get back to his true family, he kept ignoring the pain and hoped that with one more flailing of the chains, he could injure the others with the silver further. He instead, found himself being dragged back by the three by the chains, all three of them ignoring the pain felt by touching the silver with bare hands. He was still shackled by them and as such, he was far from being in full strength and this magical weapon they were using against him? His mind even felt….foggy. Like someone was getting in and rearranging things. Even the urge to keep fighting was squashed as he felt the rod touching him again.

"No one, from what our source said, he who created this for is, has ever been able to resist the power of this weapon and from what we see in your ryes, it is only a matter of time before your resistance to change ends and you have become more…..compliant and willing to go along with us. To be in your rightful position with your real family." Ailmar said as he took the rod and jabbed it into the prone Viking as the others swarmed in. it was then that Ebbe and Mattias revealed that they too had these enchanted rods of dark magic. And together, the trio put the devices against the flesh of their fellow Viking, not stopping until the power of all three had finally been spent and they were left with powerless rods. Unconscious, Eric was dragged and unsilvered, placed in a small chamber that appeared to have once been a meat locker. This old warehouse had served the Vikings well since they had arrived in the city to continue their schemes and together, they made plans to prepare for the inevitable intrusion of that freakish faerie-vamp and the rest of her motley crew. A group, Ebbe thought to himself, would be slaughtered by the very one they had come to save.

 **Chapter 4**

They stood in front of the towering three story building, the broken glass in many windows giving it an even creepier appearance, if possible. It was nearly one in the morning now and time was of the essence of they were to get who they came for and get back to safety before the sun started to come up.

"Why is it never some penthouse, or some plush manor…it's always somewhere dank these freaks hole up in. like when Edgington was recovering from his time in the cement." Sookie sighed. Leading the way, she followed the bond into the building which was lit by rather primitive looking torches in the walls, giving a kind of medieval style to the once modern building that had fallen into such disrepair. As they walked carefully down the hallway, the smell got worse and to their left, they saw a room filled with the remains of what looked like homeless people. People who wouldn't be missed. Dried blood caked the wall and it was all Sookie could do to not vomit from the scene. She had certainly seen her fair share of gore and what not, but this? This was something else entirely.

"I've seen worse in the basement of Fangtasia." Pam said with a wave of her hand, unfazed by the sight they were leaving behind them.

"I'll bet you have." replied Sookie as Willa, Nora, Tara and Godric followed closely, all ready for any ambush that was likely to come at any moment. Going up to the second floor, they found more torches put haphazardly into the wall, expensive looking artworks and jewels beginning to reveal themselves in the light.

"Looks like someone's been busy shopping." mused Tara as she fingered a ruby ring set atop a pile of golden chains and other trinkets.

"More like pillaging." Nora added. "This can't be good, it just….they are savages. And I hate to think what they've done to-"

"Ah, here they are, as expected. We had thought about setting up some traps to delay your discovery but I was too excited to see all of your faces when you see the results of what we have done." Ebbe had appeared in front of them, wearing the same Viking wear as he had earlier. Then Mattias and Ailmar made their appearances at either side and looked ready for a fight, fangs down and swords in hand. "You see, we are Vikings through and through. We have pillaged for centuries, killing as we pleased and have become wealthy by doing so. It was a few months ago when we learned how soft our leader had become and so we went to find someone who could help him see the light. With these," Ebbe lifted one of the spent silver rods " the magic put into them could send unspeakable darkness and evil through him, turning his worst memories, his worst pain into something to turn against him. To reshape his mind to be more like us. We never planned to lose him to you and though you've kept him safe-for the most part-over the past years, it is time to take our leader back and finally unleash our power on the humans. Imagine, four ancient Viking taking what they want with no one able to stop us."

"You're insane. You really believe no one could harm you? Humans have come up with new ways to kill us and no matter how old and powerful you are, you are also not immune. You are fools to believe you could go as you please with no consequences." Godric said with a rare note of malice in his voice, his fangs popping out, prepared to do what it took to retrieve his first progeny. "Where is he?"

"You're so impatient….come and see the things we have gathered in the years since we have been made vampires. We bought this place and anyone who dares try to enter….they're either glamoured or killed. For the time being, we only kill those who won't be missed. Soon, our emergence will be known." Ailnar said with ferocity in his voice. "I may have tried to live a more peaceful way of life, but when it comes to my family….I will mot show mercy."

"As soft as the one you created." sneered Ailnar. "But things have…changed. And we aren't going to fight you….not yet. Not until you see that anyone can be broken." he and his companions led the group deeper down the hallway and led them to a large room where there was actual florescent lighting, albeit flickering at best. Well lit enough to allow for the blood to be visible and on the other side of the room, a heavy door was bolted. The anger was palpable in every last family member that had come to Eric's aid but none could compare to Sookie, whose hands were beginning to glow with the light she had once wanted to be rid of forever. Funny how things could change. "Where. Is. He?" Sookie snapped. "I can create a light that can blast you three into oblivion so don't push your luck."

The three arched their eyebrows but looked less than threatened. "We are not afraid of your little light show. Because he's already here and going to help us clean house. Then you and your night light hands won't harm anyone again. Ever."

There came a commotion she Sookie heard the shouts of her family behind them and saw bodies being tossed like dolls. It had been a trick, there wasn't anyone in the room they'd been led to, no one was in the locked freezer. No, they had known what they had been doing and now they were facing a quadruple threat led by the one that was plowing through the vamps with Sookie, tossing them as they kept trying to stop him, or at least slow him down with the concealed chains of silver they had been smart enough to bring. Trouble was, all the chains were on the ground and most of the vamps that had come with Sookie were now trapped in said chains, save for Pam, Sookie and Godric. And even Pam was in rough shape, her arm out of its socket. Ignoring the pain, she popped it back to place and though bloodied, stood beside the others, casting a slight glance at the rest of the family, mainly Tara, on the floor incapacitated. As Ailmar dragged the trapped ones off to another room, Sookie and the others were left to face off against the remaining three Vikings and in the middle of Mattias and Ebbe, was the one they had come for. Dressed in the same furs and brown leather as the other Vikings, he looked as if he had stepped out of time and seeing that there was blood on him already as well as the sword at his hip, Sookie knew that something terrible had transpired before they had arrived.

 **Chapter 5**

"Hello Sookie." he said softly, a manic gleam in his blue eyes. They were bereft if any of the caring and compassion she knew they were capable of and he nodded to Pam and Godric in acknowledgment. "I told them not to harm any of you. But that we would speak and you all given the chance to leave here unscathed-mostly-and I urge you to accept the offer and let me go."

"Let you go?" Pam said incredulously. "Go where?"

"I have been shown where I belong. You all know what I was and what I will always be. What you see before you. I was foolish to take the path I did…..I allowed myself to become sentimental. Soft. Weak. Because of you three mostly." Eric glared at Sookie, Pam and Godric. "I nearly gave my life on account of all of you at one point in my life, sometimes multiple times." this time, he focused solely on Sookie. "I am going to go with them and together, we will be the family I was denied as a human. What was taken from me so long ago….my heritage….." he trailed off as he met the teary eyed gaze of Sookie.

"This isn't you anymore. I men, it is but it isn't all of what you are. Those men….they're savages. Thieves. And maybe they once had the same honor and bravery you have always had but they've turned twisted by power and greed. Whatever they did to you, you are better than that." Sookie pleaded. "I am so damn tired of magic screwing up our lives and I know you are too…..if you'd only listen-" she noticed there was something there in his eyes that wasn't entirely cold. And as he managed to make that briefest of connections with her, that slight wink, she realized that whatever they had done to him. It Hadn't taken him. Not entirely, anyway. He was still dangerous and unstable.

"We want to see this." Ebbe said as he and the other two Vikings watched Eric grab at Sookie, Godric knocking her out of his path, standing where she had stood.

"This isn't you. I can see you are not all lost in the sorcery involved here. Strength has always been your…well, strong point. Use it to save yourself. To save those who you would help harm with these animals. I know you well. Fight it."

Staring blankly from Godric to Sookie and to Pam, he said nothing before he nodded to his new companions and before they knew it, Pam and Godris were also restrained and dragged off and hearing a door slam shut, Sookie figured that they, along with the others, had been trapped in the thick walls of the non functional but fortress like walk in freezer, leaving Sookie the last one standing. Slowly, she stepped back several paces, feeling as if she were being hunted as he prowled closer to her, the others watching hungrily, waiting for some bloodshed. No doubt they wanted to drain her dry. She tried to use her power to teleport herself to safety but instead, felt the stinging and familiar pain of something iron piercing her side and seeing it was from his sword, she blinked back the tears she had tried not to let loose before she fell victim to the effects of iron. Being mostly faerie with a decent dose of part vamp in her, it was her weakness and as she became incapacitated herself, prayed that her demise would come swift, unable to bear this latest crisis.

 **Chapter 6**

She awoke in a room that was well lit and extremely cold, her prone body held against the chilly floor by cuffs built into the floor. It was clear that this had to have been the room in which her had been tortured into submission by those silver rods she had seen so briefly, their powers expended. The smell of his blood still hung in the air and now, she could smell her own as she noticed some bites on her arms. Cringing, she braced herself for what was to come next. Most likely, the end of her own life and she tried to not let the tears flow, that something that had been meant to be so innocent, a gift, had turned into something this terrible. Then the door opened and she closed her eyes, steeling herself.

"I wouldn't let then finish you off. I have to tread carefully." said a familiar voice, though it was lacking most of the love and concern she had come to be used to. Kneeling beside her, Eric glanced at the door he had closed and locked behind him. "It was my turn to have a taste….I let them go first to prove where my loyalties lie. I don't want to harm any of you….it hasn't all been for show…some of what I have done since they did what they did….it was willingly done. And I liked it. I liked hurting people. I liked hurting the people we did before you all came to the rescue. But I don't think there's anything left of me worth rescuing. Especially since it is taking a great deal of effort for me to keep from draining you right here, right now. Before I harm you any more or the others."

"But they want to hurt us too. I can't get past them on my own. Four against one faerie vamp? As powerful as I am…I don't stand a chance against four vampire Vikings, you know that." she was pleading hard with him to keep his focus, his eyes becoming hazy, unfocused as she could almost sense the wicked magic affecting him again. Having come into embracing her faerie magic thanks to Niall, Sookie knew there was more to her power than the light she could summon, more than her telepathy. "Free me so I can help you…..before its too late for all of us."

He said nothing as he clenched his head, as if in great pain. "Its like I can't control myself…all I hear is voices….telling me over and over to embrace my true destiny….that magic they used on me….the pain, the memories….used against me." he sounded almost wounded as he tried to explain what it was like to have been tortured, victimized by the other three who had been dead set on bringing him into their fold. But with a swift motion, he set her free of the iron. "Get…..the others….leave here while you can…." he said as he clenched his head again, trying to fight what this magic had done to his mind. But she didn't want to leave him, she had to try something and having studied, learned more of her powers from Niall over the last months, she was desperate not to lose him to this mad magic loose within him. Weak from the iron exposure, she reached over and placed her hands on his face, cupping it as she looked into his eyes, seeing the madness within him. The effects of the magic, she felt as she touched him, was still working within him. He was fighting it, she sensed it. She somehow knew that by now, anyone else would have fallen into line as the Vikings had planned. But ht was in deed stronger than they had known and she felt it was his previous run ins with witches and other magic that had created a weak, but slowly growing, resistance to it.

He felt the goodness of her magic enter him but just as he was beginning to feel his mind was focusing on the truth of his situation, who was truly his family, the three Vikings entered the room, all wielding their axes and knives, Ailmar making a beeline for Sookie, who dodged and with one of her balls of faerie light, destroyed him in a matter of seconds. Three down, two to go.

"Think carefully about your next move, my dear. I am willing to let the others be and we go to somewhere else with you if you give up this fight and let him go. He belongs with us and always has." Ebbe said as he stepped over the pile of goo that was once their fellow Viking. "Even with three, we can do great things, Eric." he said, giving him a knowing look. He and Mattias circled Eric and Sookie warily, appraising them with unreadable looks. "It would seem that your attempt to lull him back into being nothing more than a weak pet has worked. Somewhat. Luckily, I came prepared, knowing how strong willed he was. Did you really think I wouldn't have planned for this eventuality? I see the concern for her in your face. Pathetic." there was no warning as he jabbed another silver object into Eric but this time, it wasn't a rod. This time it was a dagger that Sookie sensed its dark power, it radiated from it in waves and she felt his protective hands around her waist turn hard as they moved to her throat and he struggled to speak.

"Run…use your light. Get out of here now. Get the others out…and don't return here. Ever." he managed to say and it was in this moment she felt as scared of him as she had Bill after he had drank Lilith's blood and rose as…well, a monster. The other two vampires were closing in on her and in a panic, she vanished in a flash but she didn't leave the complex on her own. The rest of her family depended on her.

 **To Be Continued in Part Three**


	3. Part Three

**Chapter 1**

They were gathered in the alley way a short jaunt from the complex where things hadn't exactly gone well for them. Having freed them from the Silver, Sookie used her light to teleport them right out of the building, fearing for all of their well being and their worst fear was coming to fruition. Dawn was coming soon and it would only be Sookie who would be able to continue on for another round. "There is no way he can hold on much longer." Sookie had said. "He's fighting the magic but then they injected him with another blast of it through a dagger and I sensed it. I felt how strong it was and even Eric…he can't take much more of this before he's changed forever. We're losing him fast."

"You told us all we missed out on and it certainly sounds like he is trying to resist…..and I agree, even he can't hold out much longer against this force. You said you tried infusing your light into him?" Godric asked as they stood in the dark, cars passing by without a clue as to what lurked so close by.

"Yeah and I know it got into him….and I saw how hard he was fighting the magic they put into him…..there was anger, resentment….hate, in his eyes but for a moment, when I put my light into him, I saw a glimpse of his true self. He's not gone and I am not giving up on him. We still have a couple hours before dawn and I don't want any of you dying for-"

"I think he is one of the few people I would die for. You should know that by now." Pam interrupted. "I think we would all do whatever it took to save on another and if any of us should fall either by meeting the sun or being killed by the one we are trying to save….well, we can't say we hid in the shadows like pussies." there was that steeliness in her eyes as Pam spoke and it was then that Godric truly saw what Eric had when he had turned her on that fateful night. And he was more thankful for her every day.

"I agree. We still outnumber them and thanks to Sookie, one of the Vikings is dead." Godric reasoned. "Leaving Eric and the other two….Ebbe and Mattias."

"That being said, we still have our hands full. All three are ancient and extremely powerful and even you got silvered by them."

"I do not want to fight him unless necessary. But it seems now, I must put a little more fight into this mission or we are all going to pay the price." Godric said with a shake of his head. "I had hoped he would be stronger than that, that perhaps your light had gotten through that which has been instilled in him."

Sookie closed her eyes as she focused on her bond with Eric. "I still feel that there is some of him left. He came close to draining me, hurting me. But he got me out of there. I won't give up on him and I don't think any of us will either. Right?" she looked around at their little group and all shook their head in agreement. "I thought not. Now we have to get back in there and try to get those two wackos out of the way. Because they are not planning to give him up without a fight. I may not be able to read vamp brains, but it was clear they want him with them. Just seeing their eyes as they watched him….it was creepy."

"Then lets get some semblance of a plan going because time it ticking. We can't stick around once the sun starts comin' up and-" Nora started to speak and Sookie help up a hand to stop her.

"I have a idea but every one needs to get their butts in gear and not ask questions. And Pam, I know you won't be happy with this but I think this is the best chance we are gonna have to get him back and to fix him."

Pam shook her head. "A couple years ago I would mutiny against you bit I have learned not to doubt you and your twinkle powers. Spill."

Quickly, Sookie revealed her plans for them all and in a matter of minutes, everyone had scattered save for herself and Godric. They were the strongest, Sookie with her hybrid nature and Godric with his age and experience in battle. Pam and the rest knew that Sookie was trying to keep them safe, knowing that as strong as they were, they were no match against three ancient vamps and if they wanted the result they were going for, listening to Sookie was likely the best way to wind up mostly unscathed.

 **Chapter 2**

They watched with pleasure as he returned with a squirming body, a man in a suit that had merely been waiting for a taxi. "No more transients for us…..we're gonna make ourselves known fast, send a message that this city is to be pillaged and there's not a things to be done about it. You're falling in line quite well." Ebbe said with pride, slapping Eric on the back as the tallest of the three tossed the man on the ground, the other two moving in like vultures to feed. "aren't you going to eat?" Ebbe asked in between messy slurps.

"No. I wish to go to wherever it is I am to go to ground….is there any light tight places here?" Eric said, trying not to look, listen to the man still pleading for his life that was rapidly ebbing from him. Part of Eric wanted to save the man but whatever this was possessing him, this darkness, was preventing him from doing so. He felt helpless as he felt himself succumbing to the magic they had put into him, wondering how much Sookie's magic was really helping. Sure, she was alive now, he having helped get her out of here. He knew her though, that she was inevitably going to come back in here to rescue him.

The two Vikings finished their meal and ignored the now dead man on the floor. Leading him to the basement of the building, they showed him to a dingy room that was nevertheless decorated with some ancient weapons, pelts and it was very Viking like in the overall décor. "It's only temporary until we have come out into the open. Then we can have the best of the best manors in the city. Or, if you prefer, we can leave this place and go home."

"Home?" Eric asked, knowing full well that the two intended to eventually return them all to their homeland. Away from the false family they believed him to have now. To further keep their stranglehold on him.

"We got to talking before you arrived at the hotel, that perhaps it would be best we eventually go back to where we were raised. Where our lives all changed for the better. Of course, we would need to sever all ties to this place first. And before we leave, you are to do one thing and then it will be complete." Ebbe said.

"In order for the magic we used on you to make you realize who your true family is, you will kill that ragamuffin group you blindingly call family. Finishing up with Sookie. She will be the one that sees you lose yourself forever and watches all her hopes and dreams fall apart. Forever." Mattias said with a grin. "But we will leave you here to ponder things and no doubt, they are planning a return visit here very soon." the two shared a wicked grin as they left him in his room, with nothing more than a makeshift bed with animal hides for blankets. Sitting down numbly, he tried to focus on the light within him, to hold on long enough to see these two dead and that no more innocent people were harmed by his hand. But instincts kicked in, he was suddenly quite famished and in the space of a few moments, another innocent life was taken, the remains through callously on to the street before he retreated to his room again.

 **Chapter 3**

"You saw that, right?" Sookie whispered to Godric as they had seen the killing of the woman high in the air. He had been merciless in his devouring of the struggling woman and there was no doubt who it was that had killed her. "I feel him slipping, he is trying so hard…."

"Let's end this. Now." Godric, fangs out, took her by the hand and they raced into the building, the rest of the family ready to take their positions. Nora had called upon her friends in the authority and they now had a sturdy hummer with a silver lined rear cab at the ready to restrain her vamp brother should it be needed. The rest of the family wielded silver weapons, nets and spray, circled around the building.

"Ya know, if he decided to fly out of here, we can't really do nothing' about it." Tara said as she stood several yards from Pam.

"We've got the guns, remember?" Pam snapped impatiently. "Sorry." she didn't mean to snap at her progeny, she was just fearful for her maker, that somehow, after all that he had survived, that this would be the moment where he was lost to her either physically, mentally or both. The thought disturbed her and she texted Willa who was on the other side of the building keeping watch. "Willa's ok." Pam said after a few moments, reading the text. Nothing happenin yet."

"Let's hope that remains the case. I ain't gonna relax till I see some severed Viking body parts flyin and Eric coming out of that building in one piece. And after this is over, I think I am owing him big time." she was stopped when out of a upper floor of the building, Ebbe and Mattias came charging out, landing a few feet from the two woman.

"Knew you were stubborn but not stupid. You really think you are going to simply kill us and walk off with him unscathed. Even if you kill us, the magic is strong in him and even little faerie girl ain't going to break it. We know she's gone in, with the other vamp. And we just want to wait for the real fun to begin." Ebbe said. "He's gonna kill them you know. We infused him with the strongest of magic that he has tried to fight, and quite impressively, to be honest. But it is of no use. He will become what he was always meant to be. Vicious. Vampire Viking. Just like the two of us. And together, we will kill, plunder and conquer, mark my words."

Pam feigned a yawn. "Are you done shooting your mouth yet? At least that one is quiet." she nodded at Mattias who glared at her.

"And maybe we will let him kill you personally as well." Mattias sneered. There came a shot, two shots as one by one the Vikings were looking down at their midsections, silver bullets entrenched into them. Not fatal wounds, but it had been agreed that these two remain living until they had Eric back in his own mind.

"Good work, Willa." Tara said as she put on gloves to wrap the two Vikings in silver chains, Nora pulling up in the Hummer. "They won't go anywhere so long as they are good and silvered.

"And we've plenty of that to go around." Nora added as she too put on gloves and from the passenger seat, produced some netting.

Ignoring the burning and their growing weakness, Ebbe and Mattias both laughed, almost maniacally. "if any of you try to go after them in the building, it will ignite a second bit of magic."

"What do you mean?" demanded Nora.

"We always figured you all may capture us, considering your bloodline and talents so we prepared for this eventuality. The magic we put into him will bloom and explode within him, instantly finishing what we have started and there will be no return from. At least now, as he faces Sookie and Godric, there is still a silver of a chance he can be restored. So feel free to go charging in, I would love to see the end result." Mattias said with a grin.

"you're bluffing." Tara said, pointing a gun at him.

"Want to take a chance there, girlie?" Ebbe retorted.

Pam frowned. "He ain't bluffing. Sookie and Godric are going to have to get him out here on their own…..they've got supplies we sent in with them in case-"

"Oh, yes, they certainly will need their supplies." Ebbe replied as a primal scream of pain, of terror filled the night sky, Pam and the other vamps helpless to follow it to the source. "won't be too long now. He's nearly broken. He will go on and plunder on his own and rule the people, the humans…..he will be a force to be reckoned with, even more so."

"You're both insane." Willa said softly, unnerved by the words coming out of the mouths of those she had hoped were to be good for Eric. And now…..

They kept chuckling even through a hard kick to the head to each by Pam. "This freaking sucks."

 **Chapter 4**

They lingered in the hallway, using their keen hearing for any noises other than what they had heard outside, both knowing that their family outside was okay. A quick peek out of a window confirmed that led by Pam, the two other vamps were being detained in silver bindings. "Glad they got those two in hand….but I still don't like this." Sookie said as she walked side by side with Godric, being guided by the bond to the lower bowels of the building. "I'm afraid for him…I've never been this afraid for him, I can almost feel us drifting apart."

"WE will get him back, Sookie, I-" Godric was interrupted by something overhead, in the ducts over head. As he was pulled up into the duct, Sookie panicked and tried to grab onto his arm to pull him down. But the duct collapsed under the weight and as she jumped back, the two bodies tangled in a brutal, physical battle raged on and she had never seen her beau look as wild and untamed as he did at this moment, dressed as he was and being in full Viking vampire mode. Godric was getting in some decent blows, being older than Eric but clearly, something in the magic used upon his progeny had affected him in unexpected ways. Pulling out a silver net from her messenger bag she had slung over her, she was prepared to use it. From his back, Eric pulled out a sword and as he knelt over the wounded and temporarily prone Godric, was close to thrusting the blade through him.

"Please! Don't do it…..listen to me….look at me." Sookie cried as she tried to get his attention, the Viking looking more than prepared to end Godric, who was slowly regaining his strength and looked better by the second. "Godric, you can move, get away. you're older and faster."

"No. I know he will make the right choice. That he can beat this…that he will overcome this. I do not want to fight him. Enough is enough already." he was calm in the manner in which he spoke, looking up into the heartless expression of his progeny. "Are you prepared to end me? "

Desperate, Sookie used her light and blasted Godric out from underneath the Viking and in the nick of time, as Eric plunged the sword down into the floor. He would have killed Godric, Sookie realized. Things certainly were far worse than they had thought and though rid of the other three Vikings, there was still a major problem before them. She boldly walked up to him as he appraised him, giving her a feral looking once over. "I….wanted to stop myself….you see what they did to me? I have to leave now before more are killed. I can….go home….go be by myself."

"No. we have been through way too much for this to happen. Come with me, we've got something set up and I can use my magic to destroy what's in you."

He wanted to say something but once more, clenched his hands against his head, falling to his knees. "Sookie, put me out of my misery before I hurt you….hurt the others…..please…." and unexpectedly, she was sent flying across the room by one of his large hands as he prowled towards her, pain in his eyes. "I can't help it….what they did to me….." he kicked at her but she managed to roll herself out of his path and met his gaze, blood on her face and a gash in her side from a piece of the vent that had fallen to the ground. "I can only be what I was born to be….a thug…a barbarian…..Viking." he said, trying hard to fight the influence off and she saw that blood tears were beginning to stain his porcelain face. It was painful for her to see and as she manifested some of her light in her hand, she knew the time of pleading was over. It was time to act and releasing the light, it hit him hard in the chest, ending him into the metal door of a room, the door indented from the sheer force of it. Racing to his side, she saw him barely moving and in a wink, she had teleported herself, Godric and Eric from the spot and to the spot outside where they had all agreed to meet up. Ignoring the two trapped Vikings being watched over by Nora, Tara and Willa, Sookie wasted no time in silvering her husband and getting him into the spacious silver lined rear of the Hummer, chaining him in place and draping a chain over his middle, to be safe.

"He looks awful." Godric said, seeing the wounds and blood all over him and he turned to Sookie, who was equally hurt but as she healed before his eyes, Godric looked a little relieved.

"He's stunned, I had to use my light, he almost….he almost killed Godric. I mean, it was disturbingly close." Sookie said as she couldn't take her eyes off of the not awakening Viking. Placing her hands on his chest, she let her light out and focusing on it, the spread of the dark magic became visible, blossoms of a dark blotchiness appeared under his skin and she turned back to see the faces of her kin. "It's almost taken him over but look….." she nodded her head to where his lifeless heart was. It was mostly dark, save for a small glint of a white light. "There is still some of him left. I can get this out of him. But it will take a toll on me."

"We're here for you girl." Tara said from her position several feet away. Still a couple hours before dawn, anyway.

And Sookie nodded and with a meaningful glance to Pam and Godric, she put her hands back on his chest and concentrated as hard as she could, feeling the energy being drawn from him.

 **Chapter 5**

She had asked for the door be shut to the hummer so she could be focused on the ask at hand and he was awake, aware of something happening. Though it had been only a few moments, Sookie had met his gaze and has seen them look colder than they ever had. "I'll kill you when I get out of this and I will…..abomination…that is what you are. A meal." he laughed almost maniacally as his little tirade and she choked back tears. Putting more of her heart and soul into her magic, she felt the darkness being destroyed within him. But something else was happening. His strength was returning, and for some reason, the silver was being affected by her intense magic being used. To her horror, she watched some of the links of the silver turn to dust, the netting crumbling. Ignoring his shouts, the curses in another language he spewed at her, she let the last of her energy out, feeling both exhausted and dizzy, her body slumping against the door of the Hummer windowless, one of the others could see her distress and she was too weak to pound on the door. She started sobbing blood tinged tears as she helplessly watched him get off the floor, the rest of the silver having been decimated by her use of such intense power. She shut her eyes tight and said a little prayer to her Gran, wondering just how fast she would depart this world. She felt him crouching down beside her, like a predator.

"I love you…I tried to help you but it wasn't enough. Just kill me and end this. Please leave the others alone." she could only whisper as she felt her life ebbing away. Even being a faerie vamp, she was not invulnerable and what she had just done had taken a immense toll on her. Then she felt a hand pick her head up, moving t and the rest of her body into a more upright position, Sookie realizing she was being put somewhat on his lap. The familiar stroking of her hair came next and before she blacked out, she saw his eyes. She had done it…brought him back from the brink. But was it too late for her, she wondered before she offered a small smile and fell into unconsciousness. All the while, the two remaining Vikings were being torn to shreds by a extremely pissed off family. Not quite the bonding experience that Pam had expected, but she was always up for a good execution, especially when it came to someone screwing with Eric.

 **Epilogue**

She felt the pain, the stinging pain as he had bitten her not once but everywhere. She could almost smell the blood bleeding out rapidly from her and heard the haunting screams of the three Vikings as their lives were ended once and for all. But then something started shaking her, trying to pull her from the nightmare she was so firmly trapped in and she screamed as her eyes opened and she saw him sitting gingerly on the bed, unsure if he should try to comfort her or not.

"The others got you back here and healed you .I would have but I didn't trust myself not to…and that was foolish.. They all helped me….dispose of Ebbe and Mattias. I got the kill strike into both of them, Pam had insisted. I knew how close you were to….you saved me and I hesitated to heal you myself. I was in a rage still, at those so called Vikings. They no longer deserved to be considered as such." Eric turned away from her and looked abashed. "And perhaps neither should I…I should not have trusted them, I shouldn't have-"

"You knew them from your past and had good memories of being with them. None of us had any clue of what they had become. You weren't wrong to try to regain some of your past. They were like family to you, right?"

"And because of them, I was close to forsaking my real family. Hot can any of you forgive me for what I have done….and that I actually fought with Godric…." he stood up and paced the room. "I was weak. I hate feeling as such." he struck the wall with a fist and the impact led to quite a hole in the wall and Sookie to jump in fright. And he had sensed her fright. "And still, I bring you fear and pain. Maybe you were right to dismiss _both_ myself and Bill after that mess with the witches. Perhaps I have never been any better than he was."

"You never had me attacked within a inch of my life and deceived to no end. Well, I mean, yes, you've deceived me but it was only for my own good and I know now you cared for me now more than Bill ever claimed to. I forgave you both and am glad he found salvation in the afterlife, what with his spirit reunited with his family…but I still hate him sometimes. I don't hate you and never will. No matter what. If anything, I should hate myself for the crap I put you through. I just wish….I wish you could have found some comfort with those Vikings, I mean, they were your friends and as close to your human family as you ever could have gotten."

There was a pause. "I have been lucky in that I have gained more than I have lost over the past months. Though we have lost Adele thanks to all of the insanity that has happened in our lives, our daughter can not and won't be forgotten or less loved. And then our son still lives….."

Sookie offered a small smile. "Hjalmar is thriving in Faery, helping Niall run the place and keeping it safe from any dangers. There's even word that he will inherit the throne someday. It would be the first like him to do so but he has been impressive, as you and I heard when we visited Faery the other day…I can't undo the past. I wish I could give your family back to you, I hurt for you for your loss that you've carried for all these centuries. I just…I can not help but feel that part of you would have loved to have returned to your homeland. That even without that magic put into you, that given the chance, you'd….leave again."

He shook his head. "I would be lying if I said given the chance to return home, go back to the life that could have been, with my human family alive and intact, that it wouldn't tempt me. But I think I have done well. Very well." he gave her a appraising look and smiled. "You and the rest….and even your brother…..I feel at home. That has not happened in a long time and even with those Vikings here, it didn't feel the same. Too much time had passed. I changed. they did as well, unfortunately not in a good way."

She grinned as she looked at the clock. "It's going to be sunset in a few. And I have a idea….."

He knew what she was getting at and within a few minutes, there was quite an impressive snowball fight that started and it was not much longer when they were joined with the rest of their vamp family, even Pam joining in, albeit lacing her snowballs with icicles.

"Just one thing." Eric said to Sookie as she sat on a bench, covered in snow while the others kept up the snowy battle, laughing and in Pam's case, cursing,.

"What?" Sookie said as he sat beside him and she dusted snow out of his blonde hair with a pleased look on her face. "You had fun, admit it."

He said nothing for a moment but the twinkle in his eyes screamed that he had certainly enjoyed himself. "No snow angels."

"Fair enough, besides, you'd just make a ginormous, freakishly sized angel anyway." she giggled. "How about a sneak attack on Pam, to thank her for this escapade."

Eyes bright, he was not angry at Pam. He knew she had had good intentions but was not about to let this opportunity slip away. "Certainly there is no snow back home…" he sped away from the bench and Sookie laughed hard as she watched Eric practically smother Pam in a flurry of snowballs. And even the touchy, temperamental Pam looked relieved that he wasn't mad at her. Instead, she threw some right back at him, Sookie taking stock that this, for better and for worse, was her family. Eric's family.

 **The End**

 _Author's note-I really hope you enjoyed this and please leave reviews….I am looking for reviews on my other stories I have written and have them listed in order on my profile page. Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
